wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amorphous
|-|-= may contain mature themes wip and stuff |-|1= I had a very interesting relationship with my eyes. Technically, my vision was perfect. As in, better than 20/20. But can “vision” really be perfect? Of course, it seems like vision is the most acute, perceptive sense. The one aspect of sensation that really showed you the world for what it was. The colour of blooming flowers, the incomprehensible depths of the ocean, the brightness of the sun in the middle of July. It’s the sense that lets you look into an acrylic sunset, and see the brushstrokes of hazel and amber streaked across the sky. The sense that lets you stare into the eyes of a loved one, and feel like you’re gazing into the culmination of each other’s souls. Vision is so profound, so apparently honest and expansive in the way it shapes your reality. There are so, so many things to see, from colour to texture to composition to vibrancy. So many elements to the sky and flowers and oceans and everything else. So many right and wrong implications that can etched in a single, fleeting expression on someone’s face. It’s shallow. It’s all surfaces. Surfaces were the only thing anyone ever wanted to know about. Just deceptions, half-truths, unacceptable distractions. Surfaces were the only thing anyone used to judge each other, a perfect tool through which they could inform misguided preconceptions. A system of perfect lies. So they’ll lie to themselves through these prejudices. Lie to everyone around them. Lie, lie, lie some more. Those bittersweet lies to build up their confirmation bias and narrow their perspectives. Just surfaces; dishonest, muddled surfaces. That’s all anyone ever cared about. Maybe vision, while the lens through which we saw the world, was also what limited the way we saw it. Maybe vision was not so much an aspect of our perception, but an excuse to ignore it. “They don't look like me.” “They look trustworthy.” "I don't want to like them." "I hate them." |-|2= It was loud as I walked through the doors of Greenhill secondary school. It was VERY loud. The halls were ear-splittingly, excruciating loud. The sound of gossip and chitter-chatter drowned out the music coming from my earbuds. Heck, in all this ruckus, I could barely hear my own thoughts. Rude. Seriously, could these people actually pip down for a second? Me and my brain were just having a super insightful conversation about how Pyrrhia’s economy was 100% screwed to the background of some decades-old Jazz, and I really wanted to get back to it. Why didn’t everyone just save their teenage angst for the people who actually wanted to hear about it, rather than making a fuss around people who couldn’t care less. It was almost like they wanted to make their melodrama public. Instinctively, I covered my ears with my paws. Too many rogue noises. Too much excitement. Greenhill secondary school, just please shut the heck up. But it wouldn’t of course, Greenhill was always inconsiderately, annoying loud. And its cafeteria wasn’t vegetarian-friendly at all. And the washrooms smelled strongly of cigarettes. And I only had one class with Adrianne this semester. “Hey Mir! You look tired. And irritated. And super done with life right now. What’s up?" I almost jumped in surprise (I was a pretty jumpy person in general). The moment I thought about her, geez. It was almost like I summoned her or something. Adrianne was my best friend, and had been since kindergarten. A NightWing hanging out with a RainWing? Apparently pretty strange. She was more sociable and outgoing than anyone, and I shouldn’t have liked hanging out with her. But people who could put up with me were few and hard to come by. I was really quite grateful for her though. Even when I wasn’t there, lost somewhere in my head, Adrianne was always there. Of course, the odds of her saying something that could free me from the labyrinth of thoughts I was constantly wandering deeper into weren’t particularly high. But every single thing she ever said to me, even the ones about clothes or anime or whatever, was appreciated so, so much. She was just so genuine and confident, so honest to the world. So unlike me. Seriously, how did she put up with me? I put on my most convincing smile before responding. “A bit tired and irritated, yes. I got like three hours of sleep last night. I’m not quite done with life though, despite how much it seems to like kicking the sh*t out of me.” She giggled, as per the usual. We’ve gone through this routine a thousand times before. “By the way, Mir, I was thinking… we really need a few extracurriculars for next year...” I nodded. She continued. “So I mean, arts club! You like sketching, right? And I like painting! The first meeting is after school today, and I really, really think we should try it out!” I nodded. She continued. “And like, I heard that everyone is super nice, and it’s super fun, and you can even get scholarships if you do well enough. Taylor joined up last year, and he told me that he learned a ton of interesting stuff! Have you been keeping up with his Myspace? His art is like, so much better than ours now. I mean, we have to catch up! I nodded. She continued. “Can you stop blankly nodding and actually say something?” I nodded again, smirking slightly this time. She straightened herself out. Adrianne was a good head taller than me, and it was really noticeable in situations like this. She pointed her chin upwards, her snout upturned as if she'd just smelled something rotten, and flashed me an indignant look. She looked regal now, stiff-lipped, disgusted, as she spoke. “Are you sassing me, PEASANT!?” There was a moment of awkward silence before we both burst out laughing. We just laughed for a few timeless seconds. Loudly, assuredly, without a care in the world. I loved each and every of those seconds. I loved every time she made me laugh. It made me feel good, normal almost. This was how a normal, functional dragoness would interact with her best friend. I think. “I’ll go with you to the meeting,” I said, still giggling slightly. “But we should get to class, like now. We’re five minutes late already.” “Everyone’s always late at Greenhell, Mir. Stop worrying so much! I swear, we’re still going to be the first ones there.” First period was bio, the one class I had with Adrianne. Did we have homework last night? I couldn't remember too clearly, but I could swear we didn’t. We probably didn’t. We hopefully didn’t. Oh moons, we had homework, didn’t we? Category:Content (Soi-ke) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content